


Keep Sharance Weird!

by Luspiel



Series: Rune Factory Remixes [2]
Category: Rune Factory 3: A Fantasy Harvest Moon
Genre: All the weird people in Sharance, Blaise is secretly a BAMF, F/M, Fem Micah, Fluff, It's rated T because there's alcohol, Light Character Bashing, One Shot, Sharance, Vodka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luspiel/pseuds/Luspiel
Summary: "Micah meekly put the half finished bottle under the table. This went from wine tasting level to hardcore drinking really quickly. She eyed Rusk warily who was still amicably chatting away about something or other. His face was a lovely strawberry color, which she would find cute if she didn’t feel so bad. How was she supposed to have known that Rusk would inherit the lightweight gene from Blaise?"
Relationships: Micah/Rusk (Rune Factory)
Series: Rune Factory Remixes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720750
Kudos: 5





	Keep Sharance Weird!

“Hey, dad, have you seen Micah anywhere?” Rusk pops up at Blaise’s side and he drops the freshly made gyoza back into the pot sending up a spray of boiling water. Blaise grits his teeth and looks at his oblivious son. Well at least it wasn’t oil.

“No, she hasn’t come by today. Is there something you two had planned, perhaps a date?” he adds with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

Rusk’s face was dusted in pink, “Don’t say weird things like that. Colette might hear you, and then I would never hear the end of it.” He wordlessly took out a pan to place the gyoza on, “I’m nervous. Last week she said she would come up with the perfect plan for me to like vegetables.” He shuddered, “Who would actually want to spend time preparing meals with vegetables in them.” 

Blaise looked down at the gyoza he was prepping and sighed at his oblivious child. “Maybe Micah just cares about your health. I give in to your sugar addiction too easily, so I’m grateful for her,” Blaise admitted sheepishly.

“It’s okay dad, we can be pastry lovers together!” Blaise smiled awkwardly at his son’s shining eyes. What was he going to do with both his kids; they would eat him out of house and home.

“Rusk! Oh, hi Blaise, Sherman,” Micah came through the saloon doors with a bounce in her step.

“It’s so **horrible** to see you! I do **not** hope the farm is doing well,” Sherman greeted. Micah was happy to say that she could now understand most of Sherman’s backwards babble. It was only Sofia who took her for a loop with her opposite poetry. 

“Hello, Micah, what would like today: Lunch, bread, a new refrigerator, or perhaps this one over here?” Blaise said gesturing at Rusk. He had recently taken a leaf out of Marjorie’s book and began shamelessly matchmaking when he noticed how the two cared for each other. It was because he cared about their happiness Blaise told himself, but he couldn’t deny that watching them light up like Christmas trees wasn’t highly amusing. 

“Uhm….I could have lunch, I guess,” Micah feigned composure. 

Rusk could clearly see from the tapping of her foot and awkwardly warbled speech that lunch was not what she came here for. “No, we’ll go to your house to discuss it.”

“To discuss what?” Micah called, but Rusk was already leading her through the streets by the arm. 

“They make quite an **ugly** pair!” 

——

“What’s on the menu today, Micah?” Rusk smiled. 

Micah was surprised by his positive attitude, it finally looked like Rusk was taking some initiative in eating vegetables. She was so happy she just might tear up!

“I hope it’s not spinach chips or cucumbers hidden in cakes again. Those were gross.” Nope, same old Rusk as always.

“Hehehe, this time I’ve gone to the great versatile potato for help,” Micah pulled a bottle out of her trunk, “Behold, vodka!” In the bottle was a mostly clear liquid sloshing around merrily. 

“Isn’t that alcohol?”

“Well, yeah, Sakuya taught me how to make it. She knows a bunch of different foreign recipes even more than Shino (well “knows” was a strong word considering that Sakuya had no idea how to actually prepare any of the dishes). Anyway, it took a long time to make this, so don’t knock it before you try it, okay?”

Rusk looked from the bottle then back to Micah who had her determined face on. Somehow she managed to look serious over the simplest of things. “Alright, that’s fair enough I suppose.” 

Micah pours them both a generous glass at the circular dining table; she wasn’t joking when she said that vodka was hard to make. The success rate was only 20% despite its easy to find ingredients, but there was no one else in town who Micah thought it might be a good idea to give alcohol. 

“Ack, It’s bitter! No wonder my dad hates alcohol,” Rusk said looking into his now empty glass. 

“You downed it all in one go?!” 

“Yeah, I figured I should be grateful for you doing your best,” Rusk laughed sunnily. 

Micah meekly put the half finished bottle under the table. This went from wine tasting level to hardcore drinking really quickly. She eyed Rusk warily who was still amicably chatting away about something or other. His face was a lovely strawberry color, which she would find cute if she didn’t feel so bad. How was she supposed to have known that Rusk would inherit the lightweight gene from Blaise?

“S’ that’s ‘ow you properly pipe buttercream. Buttercream’s m’ favorite frosting, bu’ whipped cream ’s ‘till pretty good. Maybe next I’ll do both. Nah, that would be weird. What da you think, Micah?” Rusk slurred in a happy drawl.

Strangely enough a drunk Rusk was a chatty Rusk. Micah was feeling a bit tipsy herself and didn’t hesitate to voice her opinion although on a completely different matter. “I think these things should come with warning labels,” she said waving around her mostly finished glass, “Just one bottle could take out a town! I personally thought it would be kind of healthy, I mean it gives decent stat buffs,” she muttered.  


Rusk idly traced the wood grains of the table, “Y’know this town is pretty weird. Not like the place, but the people.”

“Yeah, it was a culture shock when I first got here. Did you know I couldn’t remember your name for the first two weeks? I thought you were Rust!” she laughed in response.

“Ahahaha, everybody here is so strange. Sofia and Sherman talk backwards and that’s just normal now! Shino was probably once an assassin in her life. Evelyn makes dresses out of perfectly good food. I’ve heard about artistic vision, but that’s just too much; it just looks like a bunch of different stains! Pia is a mermaid, and that’s cool, but one time she dumped a bucket of squid into the men’s bath—while I was still in there!”

“Wow, tell us what you really think,” Micah snickered. It was funny to see the usually easygoing Rusk rant about all the out of the ordinary things in town. 

He pushed on undeterred, “Gaius is married to his forge, Colette eats enough to feed a family of five, and Marian is likely to get life in prison for accidentally killing someone. In fact I’m surprised she hasn’t considering how many times Colette has literally EXPLODED! Compared to all of these people it makes my dad’s weird quotes, Karina’s laziness, Carmen and Carlos’s unhealthy obsession with fishing and _each other_ , and Daria’s infatuation with rainbows and narcissism, look perfectly normal!”

“And the worst part is, no one except Sakuya really goes out of town, so they don’t know that they’re all a bunch of oddballs. They just think it’s normal,” Micah huffed through laughter. She could feel the warmth of the vodka in her blood now, and her thoughts had become pleasantly soupy. If this was how it was for her, then Micah could only guess at how dazed Rusk must be feeling. 

“Hey….”

“Hmm?” Micah replied.

“I don’t hate it here. I don’t want to leave despite what I said. I wouldn’t have Sharance any other way than weird.”

It was Micah’s turn to smile, “Yeah, I know what you mean. The odd requests and conversations make living here so much more fun than just farming and maybe marrying some flat character later.” Realizing what she said, Micah blushes and looks away, but Rusk is far too wasted to even process this. 

“I’m really glad you came here, Micah. I do hope that you’ll regain your memories, but I also hope that when you do that you’ll stay. I would miss you otherwise,” Rusk looks up at her with bright blue eyes several shades darker than hers. His head was balanced on his arms which rested on the table. He looked peaceful and sleepy and….pretty. 

Before she spontaneously combusted, Micah made the executive decision that it was time for bed. Of course, this raised another problem to her attention. Rusk did not live here yet was currently dozing off on her table. She could easily carry him in her wooly form, but there was still the risk of him waking up and seeing her. Or worse, one of the townspeople might see her and think she attacked him! Well, what better use was there for a big bed than a platonic sleep over with your drunk crush? 

Grabbing him by the armpit, Micah hauled him over to her bed and settled Rusk as close to the wall as she possibly could. Then she surreptitiously climbed into the bed as well, facing away from the sleeping blond a mere foot away from her. She prayed that sleep would come quickly because this certainly wasn’t good for her health.

——

Gentle light poured through every window of the treehouse dousing the furniture in a golden glow. In the corner of the room, Rusk began to stir. Everything seemed too bright and too loud, and he cursed the birds for their non-stop tweeting. 

Wait—this wasn’t his bed or his house! Flipping his head from one side to the other proved to be a horrible mistake when the mariachi band in his brain seemed to have taken up playing louder, if that were even possible. Rusk groaned but stopped short of untangling himself from the sheets bunched at his legs.

Micah was slumbering peacefully next to him. Her expression was soft and relaxed as the light danced in her hair causing it to go from honey blond to a rich yellow hue. He absentmindedly glided his fingers through it, and when she nuzzled into the touch and smiled, Rusk’s world narrowed to only this moment. It didn’t matter what day it was, or even why he couldn’t remember anything passed his soliloquy on buttercream frosting. For now, this was all that was important.

**Author's Note:**

> If you noticed my allusion to the Harvest Moon series, you’re awesome! Also yeah, I may have borrowed my title from Steven Universe, sue me. (No, actually please don’t) I noticed Micah tends to be a little OOC in my stories, but I enjoy writing her with a wider range of emotion, and I hope you enjoy reading it. That’s all my lovelies, hope you’re staying safe during quarantine!


End file.
